Imperfectos sentimientos
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: una amistad, una confesion y la lluvia continuo cayendo. Naruto nunca dijo te quiero


Fe de erratas: Antes que nada me gustaría pedirle una disculpa a todo aquel que leyó el anterior escrito que había aquí. Que me he equivocado y he subido el borrador, gracias a saskenaru por hacer que me diera cuenta, gracias guapa, estoy en deuda contigo.

Imperfectos sentimientos

Edificios altos le rodean, la luna entre cubierta de espesas nubes le hacen admirar el grisease cielo sobre él, una gota mas…dos… tres…Cien…doscientas….pierde la cuenta, cada delgada aguja de agua le humedece la piel, algo cálido por su costado y retira la mano de su vientre, que gracioso, su extremidad está teñida de rojo, mezclándose con la lluvia que le impregna.

_Creo que en realidad no podre llegar a tiempo_

Una sonrisa amarga, tiene sueño, está cansado, y un duelo se desata en su mente adormilada, una voz grita, ¡no cierres los ojos!, pero otra más la acalla con un fuerte rugido desde lo más hondo, la racionalidad le hace saber que nada puede hacerse ya.

_Sasuke se preocupara_

Lagrimas ruedan por el costado de sus mejillas, la sonrisa no desaparece, solo se pronuncia mas, casi con ironía tal vez cinismo, ¿Quién podría saberlo en realidad?

_Lo siento_

Pero está bien, no es como si quedara mucho para explicar cuando el sonido va desapareciendo y la vista se difumina aun mas, quizás un último recuerdo…solo para sentir que todo está experimentado, no quisiera encontrar arrepentimiento por algo no hecho…

**** Días antes ****

Aun no podía creerlo, respiro y lo observo esperando que soltara un idiota que le daría a entender todo era una broma, una de esas que solían hacerse entre ambos en una absurda contienda cuando quería molestar al otro.

Pero no salieron mas palabras de su boca, su mirada perforándole y al fin el balón resbalo de las temblorosas manos, rebotando por unos segundos en el suelo hasta que finalmente rodo por el encerado piso de madera del gimnasio.

Y no, el no se movía, no decía nada hasta sentía que ya ni respiraba ¿eso era estar en estado de shock? Ni idea, los pensamientos se le habían ido junto con la voz.

El rechinido de la puerta y una vocecita tímida quebranto la tensión que empezaba a invadirle el cuerpo. El tiempo para que todo fuera una broma había terminado.

El decía la verdad y eso solo lo asusto más.

Una cabellera peli azul entrando y los brazos que le mantenían en una prisión contra la pared cayeron lánguidos hasta encontrar refugio en los bolsillos del pantalón de vestir. Media vuelta y los pasos marchándose le indicaron que nunca se había ido de ahí, y que no intentase pensar si quiera que hubiera sido un sueño porque sería la mentira más grande junto a que él era hetero.

Cobarde…

Era eso lo que aun tenía en la pantalla de la computadora, no había contestado aquello que tenia viendo desde hacía más de diez minutos, simple y sencillamente porque no lo era, tan solo se había quedado cortado en ese justo momento.

Gaara no podía decir lo contrario, el no estaba ahí, solo Hinata que había entrado en el preciso instante donde la incomodidad venia ser acto de presencia, cubrió su cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Por qué tenía esa desagradable sensación de que todo había terminado? ¿Por qué sentía que todos los años de amistad se habían ido a la basura? Su frente se cernió mas en el teclado, el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en una ventana de chat le hizo cerrar los ojos.

Apretó sus manos contra su nuca….

Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué Sasuke le había dicho "me gustas"?

Mas confusión, una mezcla de incomprensión y molestia antes de jalar todos los cables conectores del computador con fuerza y que el monitor antes iluminado no presentara más que "no sign"

Si, nadie podía entenderlo en ese momento cuando ni el mismo se comprendía, una sonrisa amarga y el grito de su madre para que bajara a cenar le hizo tener una esperanza para dejar de pensar en ese incierto futuro que Sasuke le había presentado sin contemplaciones

Huir. ¿Acaso estaba haciendo eso? Negó enérgicamente con su cabeza una vez más, recargando medio cuerpo sobre el ventanal abierto, era media tarde del sábado y el continuaba ahí, encerrado en su habitación a piedra y lodo. Con el teléfono apagado y la computadora sin conexión.

Tratando de ignorar de paso vagamente a su hiperactiva madre que podía percibir su estado kilómetros a la redonda y el aun se preguntaba cómo diablos era que la pelirroja solo al verle notara algo no estaba bien, ah, suspiro culpando al poder especial que tenía toda madre.

Bajo la vista, estaba más que aburrido, ese día acostumbraba a salir con sus amigos o en defecto con Sasuke, la plaza comercial, los videojuegos o un partido de basquetbol, lo que fuera siempre para ellos era bueno, y al final terminarían comiendo ramen a pedido de el, el azabache trataría de resistirse pero sus chillidos lo harían desistir de oponerse.

Naruto era el ganador ya que Sasuke siempre cedía ante la concesión sin admitirlo.

Los ojos azules se vedaron, la rutina había sido drásticamente rota aun en contra de sus propios deseos de regresar a la normalidad. Se encontraba ahí, escondido sin ganas ni ánimos de enfrentar lo que el ojinegro le ponía enfrente, un suspiro mas y perdió la cuenta de cuantos era que llevaba ya.

Unos toquidos en la puerta le sacaron de su infructuoso mutismo para hacerle levantarse de su cómoda posición perezosamente y abrir, esperaba que no fuera su padre que habría subido para calmar la ansiedad de su esposa que no cavia en sí misma, en una necesidad maternal y por saber que era aquello que tenia mal al rubio menor, mientras que este fingiría en la mejor de las actuaciones estar bien, no resultaba mucho problema cuando se ha aprendido a mostrar una falsa careta.

Y vamos que quería mucho a ambos y no quería preocuparos, eso nunca había resultado de su grado, sus problemas eran suyos y de nadie más, y no es que su actitud fuera de mero orgullo era tan solo el pensamiento irrefutable que deambulaba por su mente al sentir que debía aprender a resolver las cuestiones sin ayuda.

Abrió, preparando una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas, solo para encontrarse con una cabellera oscura y una mirada ofuscada, el color se le fue y un grito interno le ordeno cerrara la jodida puerta y ¡ya! Pero al parecer su invitado se dio cuenta de las intensiones reflejadas en los azulinos ajos y detuvo toda acción que le impidiera de alguna forma entrar en esa habitación.

Demasiado tarde, su cuerpo falto de fuerzas fue obligado a retroceder, la alta figura se introdujo invadiendo sin contemplaciones su espacio personal.

Naruto no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante el inútil pensamiento de estar irremediablemente…atrapado.

Lo sabía de una extraña y retorcida manera él lo sabía. Que era eso que ocurriría cuando al Uchiha le diera la maldita gana de soltar todo "tan sutilmente" a Naruto. Entrecerró los ojos, sin reprimirse en enviarle una mala mirada aquel que jugaba el videojuego de "resident evil IV" de su apreciada colección de survivor horror. Masajeo sus sienes bajando el titulo de algún libro de Stephen King.

Había soportado más de lo que su propia paciencia le permitía, el cabreo que el azabache despedía por cada poro de su piel como para que ahora le viniese arruinar sus tan amados silencios, ¡eso si que no! Que fuera a joder a otras partes, que se largara con el idiota de Sugeitsu o mejor aun que el tan paciente y sereno Jugoo tratase de tranquilizar la mala leche que desbordaba, lo que fuera, todo era valido con un demonio.

Porque el se había mantenido bastante al margen como para que sin deberla ni temerla le tocase contra todo pronóstico y voluntad albergar al culpable de la demencial situación de su amigo rubio

El cual podía apostar estaba a punto de explotar, claro si es que no lo había hecho ya ante la impotencia de no saber cómo reaccionar y la desesperación de no tener una idea clara de que hacer.

Subaku-

El llamado de la varonil voz le trajo de donde sea que estaba, anarco una ceja interrogante pero sin expresar mucho la pequeña anomalía de oír su apellido salir de la boca de Sasuke, hacia bastante tiempo que no le decía de aquella manera, ignoro lo acontecido, de todos modos ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para detenerse a reflexionar en una más. Lo miro unos segundos pensando internamente que quizás si le arrogaba con algo se iría.

¿No tienes algo…mejor? –y levanto el control de la consola para indicar que era a lo que se refería –

Unos momentos de silencio y un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del pelirrojo. Cabrón. Una y un mil veces cabrón. Le arrojo con el objeto más cercano a él –su libro- y se levanto hecho una furia. Bien su límite había sido rebasado. Maldito Uchiha.

Y maldito el momento en que él y el ojinegro se vinieron hacer algo así como amigos, porque nadie le había dicho lo difícil que era soportarlos cuando no saben ni donde están parados.

No es que el fuese una delicadeza pero las directas de su extraño y sínico amigo Sai le perturbaban su de por si disturbada mente. Porque él **no **necesitaba saber cómo era que un tío se la metía a otro ni los pasos que se debían seguir si se quería dilatar bien la entrada o ano de la pareja. Ni que decir de los papeles que correspondía por defecto a cada uno, que si el activo la metía o que si el pasivo se retorcía de placer de lo buena que estaba.

No, el **no **quería, el **no** necesitaba muchos menos se imaginaba todo lo que seguía fluyendo por la boca de Sai, que se había vuelto más peligrosa de lo que podía recordar.

Un chillido ahogado y tres almohadas lograron callar por unos segundos al pelinegro que ya amenazaba con acercarse con un libro que rezaba "Kama Sutra" en su portada.

Sai, ¡basta tebayo! – sí, su límite había sido claramente traspasado mientras daba una clara advertencia al chico con un nuevo cojín en mano –

Pero Naruto, si quieres hacerlo con el Uchiha bastardo tienes que saber lo elemental, así y quizás y deje que se la metas –una sonrisa monocorde y algo blando se estampo contra su cara. olía a suavizante, arrugo la nariz graciosamente encontrando un agitado Naruto apunto de dar un nuevo chillido –

¿Cómo que quizás? – bufo el rubio, inconsciente de lo que sus propios labios habían proferido, se cruzo de brazos molesto lo ultimo le había gustado menos que todo lo que había escuchado –

Así que le quieres perforar el culo al Uchiha bastardo –un tono burlón y una sonrisa ancha hicieron que se ganara un dolor de oídos, Naruto había dado un estruendoso Y agudo **NO **abochornado –

Cubrió su rostro avergonzado tras el pequeño peluche de gato negro que tenia junto a él, depositando todo su peso sobre la superficie del ventanal de manera agotada y bastante resignada. Conocía lo suficiente a Sai como para saber que no se callaría, que continuaría ahí, hablando de cosas que nunca le cruzaron por la cabeza y llenándole la mente de ideas rebuscadas y sin sentido. Abrazo con más añico el peluche ya roído y viejo, el primer regalo de Sasuke a sus 6.

Irrevocablemente se perdió entre recuerdos de peleas y momentos de secretos, entre intervalos de gritos y tontas competencias, entre pequeñas sonrisas divertidas y momentos de secretos ¿Por qué todo parecía tan lejano, como si los años transcurridos no fueran más que un sueño más?

La sola respuesta carente de satisfacción le pareció lo suficientemente grave como para pensar en más, quería dejar de hacerlo, hundirse en memorias era innegablemente lastimoso. Pero elocuente y contra su voluntad se vio frente a una nueva pregunta pegando en la punta de su nariz.

Porque ya no lo entendía ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿Qué era lo que resultaba más hiriente? si los recuerdos del pasado o saber que… ya no habría más.

Y maldijo nunca haber notado que el querer fraternal había mutado en algo mucho mayor. Joder. ¿Por qué era tan malo para deducir las cosas? Si hubiese tan solo sospechado lo que Sasuke sentía se hubiese alejado.

Porque Naruto podía apostar todo su ramen a que el azabache no la había pasado de lo mejor estado a su lado, escondiendo infructuosos sentimientos solo para seguir caminado a la par que el.

Bajo la cabeza, Sai volvía hablar pero su voz se escuchaba lejana, no prestaba atención demasiado encimado en busca de una reacción que lastimara menos a su amigo.

Una sonrisa amarga ante la forma de denominarlo y subió las piernas, había sido demasiado tiempo junto a Sasuke como para querer cambiar todo de un día para el otro, resultaba demasiado violenta una separación. Porque eso iba a pasar ¿no? El o el ojinegro lo haría, solo para evitar ser una molestia para el otro.

Apretó la boca, todo era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Porque Sasuke no tenía la culpa. Sasuke había sido fuerte, había continuado junto a él, sin importar que, Sasuke había preferido ser su casi hermano, había dejado de ser el bastardo egoísta y perfecto…Sasuke había elegido ser su amigo.

Sacudió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, el Uchiha merecía una respuesta sin importar el valor, el la merecía pero más que nada era una vital necesidad.

La mano de Sai sobre su rodilla y la textura ya no tan suave del gatito le hicieron desear regresar atrás y cambiar los silencios de Sasuke por diminutas sonrisas solo para poder experimentar de nuevo esa alegría que se le había ido entre los dedos de las manos en el justo instante en que todo había terminado y él había caído en la incertidumbre de una reacción.

Idiota.

Venia repitiéndose tal mantra desde hacía más de medio camino, no encontraba de todos modos mejor adjetivo desde dos cuadras atrás, su fin de semana se había convertido en una mierda. Naruto no había ido a jugar básquet ball vamos que ni siquiera había asomado la cabeza fuera de su casa, había apagado el celular y no se había conectado por las redes sociales de internet, nada ¡absolutamente nada! Como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, Gaara había denominado tal acto como un aislamiento de parte del Uzumaki. Si tan solo esa chica – a la cual no podía sino aborrecer – se hubiese decidido más rápido entonces el…El…dios, quería chocar de frente contra la pared más cercana

Pero era imposible, resultaban tan estúpido analizar las cosas ahora con la cabeza fría y sin los celos hirviéndole la sangre, su ataque había sido violento, demasiado para alguien como ese Usuratokanchi.

¿Por qué solía sobre reaccionar?

Podía asegurar que el menor se la había pasado pensando como alejarse para no lastimarlo. Un gruñido y el "idiota" se le pinto sobre la frente, que alguien se apiadara de el y le recordara sin contemplaciones ¿Por qué jodidos se lo había dicho?

Oh si, una larga cabellera peli azul a su lado y la respuesta le golpeo sin compasión. Los enormes y expresivos ojos grises le miraron con esa natural dulzura y la pequeñita sonrisa en son de saludo surgió para después decir con voz tímida "buenos días" un movimiento de cabeza por su parte y siguió caminando.

Hyuga Hinata era el porqué de sus preguntas y el meollo de todo ese problema. Esa chica reservada y que catalogaban de linda gustaba sin poder ocultarlo de Naruto, y su estúpido amigo – sin perder la costumbre – no se enteraba de nada.

No es como si tuviese en realidad algo contra la Hyuga que obviamente no le había dicho nada al rubio, de hecho y para su pesar sentía una muy fuerte empatía con la ojigris, ¿Quién lo diría? Estar compartiendo de una manera paradójica y patética esos sentimientos hacia la misma persona, que fiasco. La vida era un total y pútrido fiasco.

Ajusto su mochila, apretando sus labios, esa chica frágil y bajita le hacía sentir amenazado, tan inusual, pero es que ella…ella era diferente a las demás zorras del colegio, sin ser superficial ni vacía que resultaba imposible no encontrarse pensando que no era tan mala. Oh y como odiaba que esta su propio subconsciente lo traicionara.

Y era ideal para el despistado de su amigo ojiazul. Si tan solo ella se hubiese armado de valor a tiempo, el habría fingido también ser indiferente cuando ambos fueran pareja, había planeado alejarse de el terminada la preparatoria, pero ahora, honesta y absurdamente no tenía ni una idea de que hacer, ahora todo parecía tan diferente que no tener control sobre la situación le provocaba una ligera ansiedad, la cual nunca había experimentado.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

Maldita pregunta a la cual no tenía una buena respuesta…

Sasuke-teme – la voz singular le hizo virar, ¿Cuándo había llegado a la escuela? Naruto estaba ahí, sosteniendo el balón de básquet, tan seguro y normal frente a él -¿quieres perder? –indico el Uzumaki retándole a jugar – tenemos libre la primera hora – aviso para disipar las dudas del azabache, no fuera hacer que pusiera escusas -

Si, el hubiese fingido bastante bien tener sentimientos de pura y llana amistad tan solo por no ver la mueca de falso bienestar que en ese momento el rubio tenia y que le hizo inevitablemente…fruncir el ceño.

Perfecta.

No existía otra palabra más adecuada para describirla, no en su pequeño mundo reducido a solo ella. Ella la líder de las porristas, ella la chica inteligente de su clase, ella la bonita y simpática, la toda sonrisa y con poder.

Solo ella y nadie más.

Se esforzaba cada día por hacerse notar, por ser madura e indiferente, se esforzaba tras noches de desvelo y caros productos de belleza ser impecable.

Sí, todos la querían y parecían adorarla incluso el tonto rubio que se le pasaba llamándola "Sakura-chan" todo el día.

Entonces, que alguien fuse bueno y le explicara ¿Por qué demonios todos la veían menos él? Oh su Sasuke-kun tan perfecto, tan soñado, tan único. Era ideal para ella, harían la pareja perfecta, la más popular de su escuela. Habían sido hechos el uno para el otro, su mente di vagante y su sobre seguridad le hacían pensar eso y más.

Por eso seguía incrementando aquel fetiche irracional que tenia por alcanzar la máxima excelencia en todo lo que a Sasuke pudiera interesarle. Todo…haría todo por estar con él.

Fue por eso que esa mañana y para no perder la costumbre pasaría por su lado para saludarle y tocar por breves momento la pálida y suave mejilla aun si el ojiazul estaba- como siempre – ahí.

Sí, todo iría normal, llegaría seria casual y lo tocaría, su corazón latió rápido, su cuerpo se tenso ya sentía los nervios invadiendo cada tramo de su ser. Respiro profundo dio un paso y…

El azabache había parado frente al rubio que le había dicho algo que no llego a entender pero lo que si no ignoro fue que de pronto y contra todo pronóstico su Sasuke-kun se encontró caminado tras el escandaloso de Naruto hacia el gimnasio. Y ahí iba de nuevo su gran e idóneo amor desapareciendo por la gran puerta azul, apretó las manos hechas puño, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo por que el ojinegro era suyo así que más le valía al Uzumaki aprovechar ese tiempo junto al porque ella no tardaría en prohibirle a su fututo novio juntarse con alguien como ese cabeza hueca de feas marcas.

¿De eso se trataba todo?

¿En eso se había convertido su lazo?

Una competencia…

Un choque de hombros y supo no había tiempo para detenerse y pensar, los tenis friccionaban con la pulida madera mientras que las agitadas respiraciones salían en jadeos húmedos que colisionaban estrepitosamente.

Era uno contra uno

El balón continuo rebotando rompiendo el estoico silencio, no salía ningún sonido más, ambos se miraban en una batalla silenciosa, en un claro intento de destruir las defensas del otro, era los más importante, una estrategia rápida y concisa antes de que uno de los dos pudiese escapar, querían poder llegar al territorio contrario y encestar sin detenimiento.

Un movimiento de vacilación y fue por el lado izquierdo, había entrado en terreno enemigo, una sonrisa prepotente de haber a travesado, paso el balón por debajo de sus pierna derecha. Mala jugada. Una vuelta en "U" por parte del contrincante y el balón se le había ido de las manos, rebotando no muy lejos de él, en una muestra de victoria momentánea que no le supo tan mal, frunció el ceño, era hora de concentrarse más. Quería jugar enserio, pues bien, hacerlo.

Corrió tras de él, cubriendo todas las rutas posibles de escape, virando el continuo ir y venir del balón naranja. La camisa se le pegaba por el sudor, y su respiración entrecortada le pedía un poco de calma junto al corazón que quería colapsar cada vez que un roce nacía de la nada y se desvanecía en el todo entre sus calientes cuerpos ya húmedos.

Más cerca del aro y al parecer le marcaria el tan ansiado punto que llevaba en discordia por más de media hora, acelero sus pasos, no iba a poder detenerlo y lo sabía y aun así, sus piernas involuntarias a su conciencia continuaron moviéndose, esforzándose por llegar junto a él, como si mas que un partido eso fuese un maratón.

El sonido de fricción al frenar, no lo había alcanzado, dos brazos hacia arriba, parecía una muy buena clavada, hum, vaya ironía el desafiante perdería, pero estaba bien era Sasuke, el único capaz de vencerle en todos los aspectos no había de que sorprenderse con su igual, las piernas flexionadas, el balón en la palma de las manos subiendo por la punta de los dedos y…

Cayo. Cayo pasando en un continuo rebote por unos segundos antes de perder la fuerza que lo impulsaba y que se contraponía para terminar rondando por el piso hasta pasar por entre sus pies que lo detuvieron observando al objeto como si fuese una cosa rara que iba a quemarlo en cualquier instante, levanto el rostro confuso viendo la ancha espalda frente a él, el rígido cuerpo no se movía.

Sasuke en el justo momento de una clavada…el, se había detenido

Vio el balón junto a él, se inclinó y luego lo recogió, camino con cortos pasas hasta donde el azabache estaba y se lo extendió.

Los profundos ojos se intercalaron entre el anaranjado balón y los azulinos ojos del Uzumaki, brillantes y calmos, algo se le removió, odiaba perderse en aquel par de cielos, acaso no había tenido ya lo suficiente con esa mañana de líos en su cabeza, la acanelada mano movió con insistencia el redondo objeto para que lo tomara de una vez.

Una sonrisa del rubio que hizo una seña para que encestara, negó, el ojiazul alzo sus hombros divertidos, enarco una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento que no alcanzo a comprender.

Y Naruto camino, aquel paso que le separaba del aro, un movimiento rápido y el balón pego contra la pequeña red, golpeando los bordes de la circunferencia del metal para al fin caer.

Uzumaki Naruto había encestado el punto que estaba en discordia.

Marcándolo….en su contra.

El rosto siempre calmo sufrió un cambio drástico en sus facciones, la genuina sonrisa había vuelto. Una palpitación mas y maldijo la estúpida reacción de su cuerpo, acaso Naruto...el…no. Estaba sugestionado, el Uzumaki no podía haber…no simplemente no.

No voy a comportarme como una chica teme – advirtió azorado la cantarina y aguda voz que rompió el hasta entonces mutuo silencio entre ambos - oh – recordó de pronto sonriendo con coquetería y victoria – ten por seguro que tendrás que invitarme ramen todos los días –

La puerta del gimnasio abriéndose y no pudo sentirse más extraño que en toda su vida con la percepción de un deja vu rondándole al ser encerrado entre el alto cuerpo y la fría pared. Los finos labios de Sasuke sellando toda palabra que quisiera salir y pudo alcanzar a ver la cara roja de Hinata junto a su primo Neji que se limito a girar el rostro y cubrirle los griseados ojos a la chica.

Si al parecer Uzumaki Naruto era el único ser en esa tierra que tenía el descaro de seguir sorprendiéndole. Pero estaba bien, no es como si le desagradece realmente.

Un estruendo y todas las cosas que reposaban sobre el tocador cayeron estrepitosamente, rodando y quebrándose sobre la alfombra rosa de la habitación, un estallido más y el foco de la lámpara de noche había sido roto. Un grito de furia, un gruñido y las sabanas fueron retirados con evidente fuerza, un portazo y los chillidos agudos continuaron.

Que coraje, que humillación, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, ese pedazo de nada le había arrebatado lo que era suyo?

Lagrimas negras rodando por sus mejillas sin rubor, y golpeo por cuarta vez la base de la cama, dando un alarido de frustración. Se levanto y camino por la habitación, tirando cosas, destruyendo muñecos, quitándose el bonito peinado que se había hecho, rasgando el uniforme en jalones por quitárselo, y explotando en un encaprichado llanto por entender como es que el imperfecto y tonto rubio lo había logrado.

Se dejo caer en el suelo, la imagen a un le perseguía al cerrar los ojos, el cuerpo de ambos juntándose, las palabras sin lógica del rubio, y…y… Sasuke, su Sasuke-kun besándolo. No, se retractaba, el azabache no lo había besado, era imposible, ridícula, una desquiciada risa y una teoría vacía y sin elocuencia le lleno la cabeza.

De seguro Naruto había hecho algo, una apuesta, obligarlo, o haciéndole tomar algo para que el pobre Sasuke cayera tan bajo, si eso era, Sasuke nunca sospecharía de su mejor amigo el Uzumaki aprovechándose de eso le había dado algo, quizás en los tomates que a Sasuke tanto le gustaba o alguna bebida como limonada.

Ella tenía que salvarlo, ella tenía que asegurarse que la evidente desviación del rubio por los hombres no afectara al Uchiha.

Se tallo la cara, machándose el antebrazo, con una mirada decisiva y una retorcida sonrisa comenzó a levantar todo, la batalla apenas empezaba, y ella tenía pensado ganar más que esta, ella ganaría sin dudarlo…la guerra.

Resultaría absurdo negar que antes de probar sabia que se volvería un adicto de primera a los labios que ahora se movían sobre los suyos sin recato alguno, mucho menos podría mentir en como la caliente lengua tocándole el paladar le erizaba la piel, se sentía bien, se sentía seguro, lejos de la escuela, lejos de todos, encerrados ene se pequeño mundo que ya habían construido solo para ellos dos.

Quizás ahora deberían de estar hablando acerca de acuerdos, cumpliendo tal vez una regla básica de una relación "la comunicación" pero ¡joder! Que estaban mas ocupados explorando la cavidad del otro y comprobando teorías hechas quien sabe cuando.

Y es que hombre, que no había tiempo para pensar solo para sentir, eso lo aseguraron las manos del joven rubio que se metían entre la camiseta escolar, moviéndose con plena libertad y quedándose en el vientre duro y marcado por el deporte, y dios que como le gustaba sentir la piel fría contra las yemas de sus dedos, en un suave roce descarado mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus labios y alguno que otro gemido ahogado que solo le causaba morbo

¿Y cómo no? Si estaban encerrados en aquella habitación de su casa, con las cortinas cerradas y apenas viéndose, sabiendo que el otro estaba ahí porque podía tocarlo, todo parecía tan irreal tan tonto tan…imposible, una mordida en su labio y dio un quejido, mira que Sasuke era bestia...pero ¿cómo quejarse cuando se tiene la lengua de alguien más metida hasta la campanilla?

Alzo sus brazos, como un niño pequeño, quería sentir la desnuda piel, fría y lechosa contra la suya, quería sentir el fornido cuerpo del azabache, delinear cada curva, cada línea, quería besarlo, morderlo y arañarlo, quería gritar su nombre y gemir en su oído…quería enloquecer a Sasuke igual o más como él lo estaba haciendo.

Sintió las manos del ojinegro subiendo por su torso ya desnudo, había perdido su camiseta en el pasillo, junto con su racionalidad y algo que sabia debía recordar, la penetrante mirada lasciva y lujuriosa le hizo tener un escalofrió, esta vez agradable, se mordió los labios, soportando el calor, que se diera prisa, que lo tocara mas.

Haciendo alarde de su propia impaciencia, Naruto bajo las manos, jalando al Uchiha de la camisa escolar a medio quitar para besarlo, metió su lengua carnosa y juguetona, y sonrió en medio del beso al sentir con satisfacción como esta tenia compañera, que se tocaban insinuantes, enredándose y probándose, una mano en su nuca, y un gemido fue tragado por el azabache, pero el tampoco se quedaría atrás, valiente ante las caricias y el morbo del sonido con que la cama se movía, llevó sus manos hasta la bragueta del pantalón y bajo el cierre , disfrutando de la tensión que el cuerpo del más alto sufría.

Y se separaron, solo un poco, sus frentes continuaron juntas, y un hilillo de saliva unía aun sus bocas. La sonrisa traviesa del Uzumaki hizo que una ceja de Sasuke se enarcara graciosamente.

¿En que estas pensando? – la sonrisa solo se ensancho mas –

En chupártela -

Tal vez fue el tono sugerente o la mirada decisiva, no sabía a quién culpar, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, la cabecita rubia ya bajaba, un gruñido salió de sus labios, el Usuratokanchi había agarrado sin reservas su miembro duro e hinchado, una oleada le llego desde el bajo vientre y le hizo cerrar sus ojos en el acto.

Naruto relamió sus labios, sintió su mirada cristalizarse, y el hambre despertar, era tan grande y grueso, el glande rosado se le antojaba a una fresa, esa que pronto estaría cubierta de rica y espesa leche.

Saco su lengua probando la punta de aquel pene, que hacía que su erección por si sola gotease, le dio un pequeño beso y abrió un poca mas su boca, introduciéndolas por secciones, en un mete y saca cada vez más prolongado, con su mano derechas jugó con los testículos, delineando la piel que los unía con la base del pene, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre empezó a tocar su vientre a imaginar que era la extremidad del azabache, la que bajaba y recorría su miembro, la que se enredaba con su bello y tocaba sin pudor sus muslos internos, ¡oh sí, que delicia!

Una presión sobre su cintura le hizo abrir los ojos, sus cabellos fueron delicadamente jalados, así que elevo su cabeza, ¿por qué Sasuke le separaba de su manjar?

Sasuke – le llamo despacio, con la saliva y el pre semen corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, el azabache se acerco insinuante –

Yo también quiero – y lamio la mejilla del rubio que soltó un suspiro leve –

Y lo tumbo sobre la cama individual, gateo sobre ella un poco, lo suficiente para poder dejar su miembro chorreante y palpitante a la altura del bello rostro bronceado, y arqueo la espalda, Naruto era rápido y desesperado y eso no le molestaba en nada.

Abrió las largas piernas, los cuerpos de ambos habían cambiado mucho, aunque el rubio aun seguía siendo más bajo que el, su cuerpo y rostro habían madurado, tan exquisitamente que su ego se inflo al saberse el único con el privilegio de tocarlo a su antojo.

Disfruto de la imagen del miembro bañado de semen del rubio antes de meterlo a su boca de una vez y oír el gemido de este por tal acción, y comenzó a bajar y subir, a raspar levemente con sus dientes y saborearlo con su lengua caliente, era suave, y grande, no tanto como el suyo, pero aun así perfecto.

Y el sonido de succiones y jadeos, la cama moviéndose al compas, la oscuridad cubriendo sus cuerpos ya desnudos, y la excitación por llegar al final.

Naruto sentía las palpitaciones del aquel pedazo de carne, los espasmos en el bajo vientre y la sensación que le decía faltaba poco, porque el experimentaba en igual o mayor medida, provocaba y era provocado y eso lo estaba volviendo loco de una manera que era nueva y desconocida. Le gustaba.

Ahhh – y se separo sin proponérselo, el pene de Sasuke resbalo de sus labios al sentir….aquello. – ahh…sas….sasu…KEEE – si eso había sido un grito, un maldito dedo había traspasado sus entrañas, y se movía haciendo círculos, sus caderas empezaron a menearse –

No pares – oyó la voz grave – si no, yo también lo hare – oh peor amenaza, ninguna. Con los ojos vidriosos y el sonrojo que delataba su calor en las mejillas, llevo de nuevo aquel miembro a su boca, succionándolo con más potencia, ahogando sus gemidos, y queriendo solo una cosa. Mas. –

Un segundo dedo, oh. Dios, eso era la gloria. Uno más. Estrujo las sabanas bajo ellos, maldición, si hubiera sabido que Sasuke era un dios en mamarla, lo hubiera llevado a su cuarto desde un comienzo.

Y sintiéndose atacado por sus dos partes más sensibles y siendo presa de los espasmo, sintió su cuerpo contraerse, sus brazos perdieron fuerzas y cayó hacia un lado, gimiendo y maldiciendo mientras se corría en la mano del Uchiha y tragaba los dedos que aun estaban en su interior.

Oh y si pensó que las cosas terminaban, no pudo haberse equivocado de peor manera, sufriendo aun las sacudidas de su post orgasmo, sintió como sus piernas eran elevadas y su posición de lado era aprovechada, un tórax firme se pego contra su espalda y antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar qué rayos pasaba, un grito fuerte y potente broto desde su garganta.

Ahhhhh , pe ahah, quahahh – si, no podía ni hablar, el pedazo de carne que antes comiera con tanto placer ahora le partía literalmente en dos -

Eres…tan estrecho – hablo con una voz profunda y atrayente, los ojos azules estaban cerrados y las cejas encorvadas, sonrió, estaba dentro, estaba dentro de Naruto…y se sentía el en mismísimo infierno del placer – Naruto – pronuncio, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, un respingo, y sus caderas se movieron…sus cuerpos comenzaban a ser uno –

Oh, y Naruto tuvo una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar mientras gemía como un poseso el nombre del azabache ¿como "eso" había entrado en él? Pero poco importo cuando la punta del pene toco algo en su interior que le hizo aruñar el colchón como un gato ante la sensación que le consumían como el fuego vivo.

Una vez más, las embestidas acertaban en ese punto que ahora lo tenían gritando…quizás fue en medio de todo ese baile entre el y Sasuke lo que le hizo volver a pensar en que tal vez no todo había sido tan atroz como en un principio se había imaginado, y que sin duda estar así, unido con Sasuke no le hacía perder un amigo, casi un hermano, sino ganar algo realmente único que nadie más podía quitarle.

Un beso, un roce un gemido mas…

Y el líquido caliente y espeso lleno su interior.

Y lo supo, sin necesidad de una explicación por parte de Sai, ni una mirada profunda e inquisidora de Gaara. Para su mala suerte el amaba al bastardo ese que era un tempano de hielo con todo el mundo y el cual recargaba su sudorosa frente en su hombro.

Absurda y estúpidamente lo amaba. Amaba a Uchiha a Sasuke por sobre todos los dilemas morales y luchas internas personales y eso…bueno eso en realidad no estaba tan mal.

No si Sasuke le compraba de vez en cuando su dosis diaria de ramen

Un "Usuratokanchi" ante la idea tonta del rubio expresada en voz alta y los ojos del azabache se cerraron por si solos, no debía olvidar, estaba con Naruto y eso implicaba acostumbrarse a la extraña personalidad que tanto y sin admitirlo muy seguido a viva voz adoraba.

Aunque tal vez un poco de relajamiento no le vendría mal a ninguno de los dos, mañana seria un largo día…si y tal vez mañana tendría oportunidad, de decirle al dobe que ya no le quería que ahora irracionalmente…lo amaba.

Salió de a aquella tienda de 24 horas dando un suspiro de alivio de que todo lo que necesitara estuviera en ella, no le hacía mucho ilusión tener que tomar el autobús para ir al súper marcado por unas cuantas cosas nada mas, abrocho su abrigo naranja, hacia un viento frio lo más seguro era que llovería, ojala que no, no tenía ganas de mojarse aunque no parecía tan mala idea si se lo pensaba un poco, tal vez y con buena suerte a Sasuke le dieran ganas de meterlo en calor, sonrió bobamente ante su pensamiento.

¡Dios! Se sentía como un pervertido imaginando tales situaciones, y mas con quien hasta hacia unos días seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y todo parecía tan irreal, tan bueno…tan, un suspiro, era mejor dejarlo ya, pensar hacía daño y no lo llevaría realmente a nada.

Trato de recordar entonces lo bien que se sentían los labios de Sasuke cuando se unían a los suyos, o ese olor a lavanda que desprendía la transpirada piel a la hora de hacer el amor, o mejor a una las escazas pero valiosas sonrisas que Sasuke solo le daba a él y lo hacían sentir estúpidamente especial.

Maldijo por cuarta vez al Uchiha ese día por invadir sin su consentimiento su cabeza, pero es que era inevitable no pensar en la persona que pone tu mundo al revés, empezaba a entender muy a su desagrado todas las canciones cursis que a veces escuchaba por la radio o los poemas odiosos que aparecían en su libro de textos, los suspiros y cara de borrego a medio morir de sus amigos que contaban con pareja.

Y es que ¡joder! Todo era tan rosa que quería vomitar.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos regañándose de nuevo por terminar pensando en Sasuke. Ya quería verlo.

Y decirle al fin ese "te quiero" que le había susurrado mientras dormía, por mas bochornoso que le resultaba, pero ni que se le ocurriera que lo repetiría eso si que no.

Naruto –

Giro, una voz que había reconocido al instante le llamo

_Existen algunas personas que aman más allá de su alma_

Fue rápido, quizás demasiado para darse cuenta de que era lo que realmente había ocurrido en un instante, su vientre rígido y el sonido del metal traspasando la piel fue quizás lo único que podía precisar.

_También existen aquellos que aman más allá del odio_

Tan solo fue capaz de ver la cabellera que cubría sus ojos dilatados, los oídos se le habían tapado, un relámpago seguido por un trueno y el perfume de delicado olor llego a sus poros nasales su mano laxa soltó la bolsa con los víveres, unas frías manos cubiertas de algo que no supo identificar tomaron sus mejillas, hundiéndose dolorosamente en cada una de las marcas que estaban en ellas, como si un pesado sentimiento le hiciera saber que estas eran una abominación.

_Igual que aquellos que convierten en una malsana obsesión lo que predominan como amor_

Sasuke-kun es mío…solo…mío – una risa histérica y resbalo inefable por el femenil cuerpo.

Sus rodillas tronaron contra el pavimento, hacia cada vez más frio, se sentía pesado, su espalda resonó contra la superficie dura y húmeda, sus ojos ahora tenían un mejor ángulo de aquel cielo revuelto por nubes grises y fuertes vientos. Un pie lo movió con asco

_¿Alguien conoce a quienes aman más allá de la vida y de la muerte?_

Los tacones resonando contra el piso, ella se aleja, lo ha hecho, ha ganado la guerra, porque al fin su sueño más grande se hará realidad, estar al lado de su adorado Sasuke-kun por siempre sin obstáculos de por medio.

_El amor es algo sumamente imperfecto._

Edificios altos le rodean, la luna entre cubierta de espesas nubes le hacen admirar el grisease cielo sobre él, una gota mas…dos… tres…Cien…doscientas….pierde la cuenta, cada delgada aguja de agua le humedece la piel, algo cálido por su costado y retira la mano de su vientre, que gracioso, su extremidad está teñida de rojo, mezclándose con la lluvia que le impregna.

_Un arma de doble filo…_

Una sonrisa amarga, tiene sueño, está cansado, y un duelo se desata en su mente adormilada, una voz grita, ¡no cierres los ojos!, pero otra más la acalla con un fuerte rugido desde lo más hondo, la racionalidad le hace saber que nada puede hacerse ya.

_Que ahoga los lamentos y retuerce el dolor con un poco de sal_

Lagrimas ruedan por su mejilla, su cabeza se llena de pensamientos sobre él, solo de él, ¿en quién mas pensaría en el momento final?

¿En el llanto de tu madre o en el rostro herido de tu padre?

No, en nada de eso, prefiere recordar las sonrisas, y los buenos momentos, prefiere recordar, la cara de sus amigos y las fotografías de sus memorias se vuelven difusas apreciando de manera borrosa aquel que estuvo hasta el final, una risita apagada y supo sin temor a equivocarse, que no se arrepentía de algo no hecho…fue feliz hasta el final…

¿Díganme, quien ama mas allá del propio amor…?


End file.
